


Kim Possible in Avatar the Last Airbender

by mezzicstorm



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Martial Arts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzicstorm/pseuds/mezzicstorm
Summary: What if Kim Possible grew up in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender?  Here's my take on the question while attempting to stick to the lore of the series.Timeline: Set several months after Aang defeated Fire lord Ozai.Kim/Shego obviously and eventually.Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Kim Possible/Shego, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kim Possible in Avatar the Last Airbender

Kim Possible in Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter One

Beads of sweat dripped down her bandaged temples as she frowned in deep concentration. On either side of her two columns of rock weighing several tons each floated up into the air. She gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her body and steadily increased to almost unbearable levels.

“Very good, my apprentice, very good,” Iroh exclaimed exultantly.

Her outstretched arms quaked under the strain and the pain become too much for her. The columns of rock fell to the ground in a thundering roar and shook the ground around her and Iroh. She clutched her bandaged sides and doubled over in pain. Iroh was at her side a moment later, a worried expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, master,” she said, her eyes shut tight in obvious pain.

“You held them longer than last time,” he said, “Despite your injuries, you are growing stronger, Kim Possible.”

“Th-thank you, master,” she said and forced herself to smile at his compliment.

He gently helped her to her feet and offered his bulk to keep her steady. Kim has been under Iroh’s care for almost three months in Ba Sing Se. After the liberation of the city by then General Iroh, Master Bumi, and the rest, the city has started to rebuild as it got used to a new era of peace. But, despite that peace, there was still evil out there in the world, and Kim had resolved years ago to fight it wherever she was.

“Come child. That is enough for today. Let me make you some hot ginseng tea once we are back inside.”

“But master, I still have more training to do,” she protested.

“Training will help you not in your current state,” he replied, “Rest and tea are the remedy for you.”

“Yes, master,” she responded ruefully.

He half-walked, half-carried the injured red head back inside his tea shop and gently laid her down on her bed in her room. She found it almost laughable that this grandfatherly and gentle figure was once the feared General Iroh of the Fire Nation. She had met him when he first arrived in Ba Sing Se but she did not know who he was at the time. She would see him at the various tea shops and the other shops here and there and even spoke to him on several occasions. Looking back, he asked her more questions about her than she did him.

He took her in when the patrol Of Earth Benders found her unconscious body and brought her to the city for immediate medical attention. She did not know at the time but she was dying from her injuries. Injuries she sustained when fighting the mad magician/inventor Drakken and…that woman. Thankfully, the doctors were highly skilled and were able to save her. Iroh had found out about Kim when she was hospitalized, and fronted her bill without a thought. He already knew of her reputation as an Earth Bender who helped others in need and fought against injustice. When she came back to consciousness, he talked to her and offered her to stay with him at his brand new tea shop. By this time she knew of his reputation, but she would have declined if not for the fact that he also offered to train her. He was a Fire Bender, and could not train her in his art, but he was canny in his martial styles, and incorporated water bending martial techniques to create his lightning redirection technique. His time as a General was spent fighting other Benders and he had created techniques to counter most of their attacks. Once she heard this, she accepted his gracious offer and she had lived with him ever since.

The fateful fight between her and Drakken and…that woman was almost three months in the past now and her strength slowly returned to her day after day, but progress was slow, too slow by Kim’s reckoning. Iroh returned to her a few minutes later with a serving tray in his hand. He placed the tray down next to Kim and smiled warmly at her. The tray held her porcelain cup of ginseng tea and an assortment of sweet breads, herbs and sliced fruit wedges. Kim sat up stiffly in her bed and took the cup of tea. She smiled at Iroh.

“Thank you master,” she said appreciatively.

“Please, call me Uncle, everyone does,” he said with his grandfatherly smile.

She nodded and drank her tea. Iroh left Kim and headed to the front of his shop to deal with his customers. Kim had no other course of action other than to drink her tea and eat the food Iroh provided for her. She ate her food and pushed the tray away after she finished it. She laid back in her bed and sighed painfully. She pushed her body farther than she had the day before and she was paying the price for it. The burns and scars on her sides and head were healing and Iroh changed her bandages regularly. The injuries on her legs had almost healed completely and she was able to take the bandages off of them. Her chest and temples hurt the most, the pain caused solely by her pushing herself during her training. To his credit, Iron did not dissuade her from her self-imposed training regimen and only stepped in when she started to push herself too far. She winced painfully as she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed and tried to relax her body. She hated being bedridden which is where she spent most of her time during the day. The face of…that woman…always taunted her in her dreams, and her mind tormented her by replaying their last battle while she slept. It gave her something to focus on and something to strive for. Kim fell into an uncomfortable rest and let her body heal.

“Kim? Wake up Kim. I have a guest here to see you,” Iroh’s deep and gentle voice declared through Kim’s dreamy haze.

“Wha…huh?” Kim mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Her vision was blurry for a moment and she made out Iroh form above her and he started to come back into focus after she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Her yes trained on the figure standing next to him wearing a light blue dress in the style of the Southern Water Tribe of the Water Benders. She was a young girl, maybe the same age as Kim or a year or so older, but she was very pretty and she wore her hair in the traditional style of other female Water Benders right on down to the way she looped her hair on the sides of her head. The girl smiled warmly at her.

“Hello,” she said sweetly to Kim.

Kim forced herself to smile through her pain at her guest and Iroh. She tried to sit up but pain shot through her body so much that she grunted and had to lay back down.

“Rest easy, Kim,” Iroh said soothingly as he gently put a hand on her forehead, “This is a friend of mine, a Water Bender from the Southern Tribes. I have asked her to help you with your injuries.”

“My name is Katara,” she said to Kim as she kneeled down next to her, “And I have something that will help you.”

“Help me?” Kim asked.

Katara nodded and pulled the bed sheets down and away from Kim in a gentle manner which exposed her bandaged body. She pulled forth a dark brown flask from her side and opened the top. She waved her hand around the opening for a moment and clear blue water snaked out of the flask like a snake. Kim stared in awe at what Katara was doing because she had never actually seen a Water Bender perform their art before. Kim knew who Katara was as she heard all of the stories about her and her friends, everyone did. Katara waved her hand around in circles and the snake-like stream of water mimicked her movement in the air above Kim’s exposed body. The water began to glow with a soft blue light and Katara continued moving her hand in a wave-like motion down to Kim’s bandaged stomach. The water followed her movements until it touched the bandages covering Kim’s stomach and chest. Kim inhaled sharply at the cold sensation of the water touching her but the cold feeling quickly dissipated and was replaced by a soothing feeling that enveloped her injured stomach, chest, and sides.

“Uncle Iroh told me all about you, Kim Possible,” Katara said pleasantly as she slowly moved her hands above Kim’s injuries and the water continued to mimic her movements, “I happened to be visiting and he asked me to help you. It’s lucky I had some healing water with me, but I’m afraid it’s not going to be enough to heal you fully, but I should be able to help you with your most serious injuries.”

“Thank you,” Kim muttered gratefully.

“I’m always happy to help a friend of Uncle Iroh. A friend of Uncle Iroh is a friend of mine,” Katara said sweetly with a smile.

Kim closed her eyes and let Katara continue her work. The feeling of the healing water was a welcomed change to the constant soreness and pain she had to endure, and she could feel the water working its magic on her body. She already found it easier to breathe and the tightness in her chest lessened. Katara continued to wave her hands above Kim’s injuries and moved up to the top of Kim’s chest, shoulder and neck. The water snaked its way up Kim’s body and seeped through Kim’s bandages to do its work. Katara ended her swaying movements at Kim’s temples and the last of her healing water covered Kim’s injured head.

“I’m sorry but that’s all of the healing water I had,” Katara said apologetically.

“Thank you all the same Katara,” Iroh said in a grateful voice, “I am glad you decided to visit us.”

The water did its work and Kim felt almost no pain. Her body relaxed and she fell into a deep sleep bereft of the pain that she had to endure for the past three months. Katara placed the stopper on her flask and stood up while Iroh covered Kim back up with the blankets. Katara turned to him with a serious expression.

“The doctors did an excellent job on her, Uncle Iroh. Her injuries must have been severe.”

“She was…dying…when a patrol of Earth Benders found her. Yes, it was fortunate that the doctors performed their jobs well.”

“What happened to her? Her burns and scars tell me she was either caught in the center of an explosion or she was fighting an army of Fire Benders.”

“From what I was able to gather from her she was fighting a powerful Fire Bender,” Iroh explained, “Come. I will make us some tea and I will explain what I know. Kim needs her rest.”

Katara nodded and followed Iroh out of Kim’s bedroom. It was night and Iroh’s tea shop was closed. Katara sat down at a table as Iroh made tea for her and him. He returned to her a few minutes later with two cups of hot tea and a collection of hard candies and pastries. Katara took a drink of the hot tea and was surprised at the sweetness of it. Uncle Iroh made the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se. Iroh helped himself to a pastry and started to eat.

“What happened to her, Uncle Iroh?”

He put the pastry down on his plate and his bulk heaved as he sighed. In a flash the persona of the gentle man changed to the man once known and feared as The Dragon of the West.

“I had met Kim in Ba Sing Se several times when I was Mushi. Nothing formal but we bumped in to each other as I visited the market and tea shops. She was a pleasant girl and friendly. As I settled in I began to hear tales of her adventures in the area. She is an Earth Bender who helps the weak and she fights to bring justice to those who need it.”

Iroh took a sip from his tea cup and then continued, “I was able to observe her ability against a trio of Fire Benders bullying a group of people in the market place once. Her command of Earth Bending is instinctual and Kim dealt with them easily enough. I could tell that she had some formal training in the art but her training is unfinished. She told me later that her master was killed by Fire Benders. Her skill and drive is tempered by a genuine and kind heart. She appears to lack the typical arrogance some Earth Benders are known for.”

“Did she tell you anything about her injuries?” Katara asked.

“A little. In her fevered dreams I heard her cry out a name: Shego, many times. Also she uttered another name: Drakken. I have not heard of Drakken, but I have heard the name of Shego. She is a Fire Bender, a mercenary for hire. Her mastery of the art is strong from what I was able to glean from Kim’s cryptic descriptions, but I have never met her. I fear this Shego was the cause of Kim’s horrible injuries.”

Katara saw the look in Uncle Iroh’s eyes harden as he stared at his tea cup. It sent a chill up the back of her neck, then, as soon as it appeared the look in his eyes changed to one of tired sadness.

“And I fear Kim has become obsessed with this Shego. She pushes herself beyond her injured limits every day in an attempt to get stronger. I fear that she intends to confront this Shego for another battle and she is not ready. She may never be, and you well know the pain and sadness that vengeance does to one’s heart and mind.”

“I do,” Katara said quietly as she remembered the final confrontation between then Prince Zuko and his mad sister Azula.

“I have…taken Kim under my wing, as it were. I intend to train her. While I cannot teach her my art, I can show her the counters I have developed over the years in my battles against other Benders. She is a very enthusiastic student, I must admit. She takes to lessons easily and I believe that given enough time I can teach her the art of lightning redirection.”

“That is always useful,” Katara commented.

“I have tried to learn what I can about this Shego person, but so far my agents have come up with nothing,” he said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“I’ve never heard of this Shego person either, or of Drakken,” Katara said.

“We are still early in our new time of peace and there are still those that want to cling to their old ways of violence. It will take some time before things truly settle down. We need people like you, Katara, and your friends more than ever before if we are to ensure that peace will reign.”

She blushed at his words and took a bashful sip of her tea. She saw his expression soften and he conspiratorially leaned over the table toward her.

“How are you and Aang doing these days, Katara? I trust things are going well?”

Katara blushed harder and almost coughed on her tea. She put her cup down and turned to Uncle Iroh with a smile.

“We’re doing…good,” she said slowly and brightly, “Aang’s at the Fire Nation right now with Zuko going over some plans of theirs. I stopped here on my way to meet with them.”

“I am beyond thankful that you did,” Iroh exclaimed with a smile, “For Kim’s sake as well as my own. I always enjoy the company of friends.”

The conversation turned toward more pleasant matters for a while as Katara caught Iroh up on her friends. Eventually she turned back toward the hall where Kim slept peacefully.

“How long are you going to take care of her, Uncle Iroh?”

“Until she is fit enough to leave,” he answered, “She is free to go whenever she wishes, but I know she wants to stay for a time longer to learn from me, and I am happy to teach her what I know.”

“You are so kind, Uncle Iroh,” Katara declared as she stood up and impishly kissed him on his cheek, causing the old man to blush.

“I do what I can,” he said.

Katara prepared to leave and Iroh asked her to stay the night. She accepted and he showed her to one of his many spare bedrooms. She laid down for the night and fell asleep and Iroh returned to his bedroom and did the same.

Katara awoke the next morning to shouting coming from behind the tea shop. She got out of bed and made her way to the back. She slid open the doors and walked outside. She saw Kim in a full Earth Bender outfit in an offensive stance to her right, and on her left stood Uncle Iroh in a defensive stance.

“Attack,” Iroh commanded.

Kim nodded and shouted as she raised her foot and stomped down hard on the ground. In front of Iroh the earth shot up in three close points, the earth shot towards his chest. He spread his arms out towards his sides, fire erupted from his hands and struck the oncoming columns of rock disintegrating them. He resumed his defensive position as a corona of bright red flames swirled around him.

“Good! Again!” he barked.

Kim altered her attack routine by stomping on the ground once and spinning and stomping again, sending two waves of pointed rock at him this time. A guttural battle cry came from him as he swept his arms in a flourish as the separate waves of rock and dirt came at him. The lines of fire followed his flourishes and struck down each attack Kim sent toward him. He bent down in a different stance and brought one outstretched hand to rest in front of Kim.

“Very good! You think quickly on your feet when your first attack fails and you improvise. Now it is my turn. Remember what I taught you. I will attack with a simple ball of fire. Are you ready?”

“Yes, master,” Kim replied as she crouched down defensively.

Katara watched their sparring match with interest and she was both shocked and impressed at how fast Iroh’s hand punched forward and sent a single fast ball of fire towards Kim. Katara was also impressed with the speed of Kim’s movements and watched as Kim raised her arm at the oncoming missile. A chunk of earth rose from the ground in front of her and intercepted Iroh’s missile before it struck her. She lowered her arm back to its defensive position.

“Now I am going to send a volley of fire at you. You had better block them all because I do not relish setting my beloved tea shop on fire.”

“Yes master,” Kim responded.

With another flourish of his arms and hands Iroh gather the streams of flames in front of him. With a loud guttural cry he thrusted his arms towards Kim and four different streams of fire arced out towards Kim from different angles. Katara was momentarily taken aback at Iroh’s war-like outburst and his absolute mastery of his art.

Kim watched as the four streams of flame converged on her position. At the last moment, she raised her hands up towards the sky. A circle of smooth, thick rock shot up from the ground around her and absorbed Iroh’s attack. She immediately lowered her hands and the circle of rock shot back down in the ground. The workout had her breathing heavily as her body throbbed in pain from her injuries but thanks to Katara’s magic healing water, her more severe injuries were already healed to a point where she was mostly functional. Across the way, Iroh also breathed heavily, and silently enjoyed the chance to unleash some of his art on a new student, even if his new student was not a fellow Fire Bender.

“Thank you for saving my tea shop,” Iron said, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but I can continue, master,” Kim replied.

“Very good,” he growled with a smile, “This time I am going to send several volleys of fire at you. Like the first, they will come at you from different angles and follow you. You will have to move and use your Earth Bending to counter them. Don’t make me burn down my own tea shop, Kim.”

“Yes master,” Kim said seriously.

Katara felt the heat rise even from her space at the entrance to his back yard. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up in alarm and she silently began to gather as much water as she could from the small springs and water pots around the tea shop as she could just in case something bad happened.

The streams of swirling fire pulsed and grew hotter in front of Iroh. His steely eyes matched the intensity of the flames and the pulsing of the flames matched his slow, deep breaths. His lips curled into a snarl and she shot his arms forth towards Kim with a mighty, passionate growl. Stream after stream of fire shot towards Kim. Her eyes widened as she saw the flames coming at her. She did not expect so many tendrils of flame all at once and more came behind those! Her concentration waivered slightly, replaced by the emotion of fear. She leaped high in the air and raised her hands as fast as she could. Another circle of thick earth and stone rose up to meet her. Iroh’s first volley struck the wall Kim created but his fire was so intense and strong that it cracked and broke through her defensive wall before it dissipated. The second volley of fire came on right behind the first and bore down on her as her feet landed back on the ground. She leaped and spiraled out of the way as the volley of fire struck where she landed a heartbeat before. Iroh’s third volley of fire careened towards Kim as she landed. Kim stomped on the ground as she landed and several pieces of earth shot up in front of her. She kicked and punched each chunk towards an oncoming tendril of fire and each chunk exploded on impact destroying the tendril.

She managed to take care of some of them but there were too many tendrils for her to counter individually. She dodged to the left as a stream of fire just missed her. But this put her directly in the path of three more. The one that she dodged turned around and came at her from behind. In desperation Kim raised up a wall of earth around her as barrage after barrage of fire exploded against it. She had no other place to go and the inside of her earth wall grew unbearably hot. The earth wall around her began to glow a bright orange and started to collapse under Iroh’s relentless attack.

As suddenly as it started the attack was over. Kim lowered the remains of her earth wall back down to the ground and saw Iroh’s confused expression as he looked behind her. Kim turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the sight. A massive wall of water hovered in front of the entire rear of the tea shop. The wall hovered there for a few moments before it split off in sections and snaked its way back to the fountains and water pots where Katara gathered it. Both Kim and Iroh turned to watch Katara complete her gestures as the last of the water returned to its place of origin. Katara lowered her arms and turned to them with a smile.

“What? I like the tea shop too, you know? I just wanted to be sure nothing happened to it, that’s all.”

A genuine laugh erupted from Iroh’s belly, a sound full of mirth that put Kim at ease.

“Thank you for that,” he laughed.

Kim lowered her guard and was silently thankful that the attacks ceased. Despite Katara’s healing water Kim’s sides throbbed in soreness and her arms and legs burned with exertion, but it felt good to be able to do some real training for once. Iroh finished laughing and turned to her.

“That’s enough training for the morning. How are you feeling Kim?”

“Every muscle that isn’t sore burns, master, but I feel…good.”

“Good,” he said with a smile.

Iroh led Kim and Katara back inside for breakfast. Katara and Kim sat across from each other as a serving boy brought them tea. He told them that Iroh would join them shortly once the breads were pulled from the oven and then he left them. Katara took a sip of her tea and Kim did the same. Katara noticed that Kim purposefully stared at her tea cup and did not make eye contact with Katara.

“I don’t remember much about last night but I know you helped heal me. If I didn’t say thank you last night I’m saying it now. Thank you for bringing me back to health, Katara.”

Katara smiled at Kim and said, “No problem. Like I said last night, a friend of Uncle Iroh is a friend of mine. If I had known beforehand I would have brought enough water to heal you fully.”

“It’s better than anything I could’ve hoped for,” Kim said with a smile, “If it wasn’t for you I’d been bedridden for months before I could move like this. It felt good to…stretch my legs. Again, I thank you for that.”

Katara leaned closer to Kim, and asked in a quieter voice, “Uncle Iroh told me you were dying from your injuries when they found you. What happened to you, Kim?”

Kim took a sip of her tea and sighed heavily. She had not told Iroh the entire tale and to his credit, he did not press the matter on her, but Katara healed her far faster and better than she through possible.

“I don’t know how much mas…Uncle…Iroh told you.”

“He gave me two names that I never heard of before: Drakken and Shego. He said you uttered those names in your fevered dreams.”

“Drakken is an insane mystic with an overactive imagination and he knows how to build machines. Combine those three things and that’s what you get in Drakken. He seems driven to take over the world, and he’s gathered a small following of bandits and brigands that do his bidding. Over time he’s gathered more and more followers to his cause.”

Katara listened intently to Kim’s story. Kim took a moment to stop and sipped from her tea cup before she continued.

“Drakken’s plans are basic but reach for the heavens in their scope. He builds a machine to control the animals in an area. He uses the animals to strike fear in the local population and threatens them with further attacks unless his demands for rule aren’t met. I step in, beat up his underlings, and destroy his machine. He’s escaped me every time though. Every time I encountered Drakken he had a newer, bigger machine than the last time. But the end was always the same. Eventually he enlisted the help of a Fire Bender named…Shego.”

Katara perked up and leaned in with interest as Kim sighed heavily and continued her tale.

“Shego is…a woman of great power and drive. She wants to be the best and I learned exactly what I was in for during our first battle. She attacked with conviction and passion, hallmarks, I am told, of the old tradition of the Fire Nation. It was all I could do to stay a step ahead of her and her fire. If I did beat her in combat, it was either because of my quick thinking, or her arrogance in her superior art. Most of the time our battles ended in stalemates either because she was forced to retreat when Drakken did or Drakken’s machine exploded before we could end our fight properly. The passion in her eyes…burn…more fiercely than the fires she throws at a whim.”

Kim stopped again to take another drink of her tea. Katara leaned forward, enraptured in the tale and Iroh leaned in as well as he joined in late with plates of assorted breads from bitter to sweet. Kim stared at the tea swirling in her cup and looked distant as she continued her tale.

“I heard about the legends of Sozin’s comet. We all did. We heard about the Fire Nation’s invasion plans and their attacks. I was on my way to do my part to help liberate Ba Sing Se. It was night and I was behind schedule. The village I ran past was mysteriously abandoned in a hurry but I didn’t see the oncoming armies of the Fire Nation. Something else had forced the villagers to flee. It was there that I saw one of Drakken’s fallen underlings. I recognized the blue and grey uniforms he forces his underlings to wear. Drakken was around and that spoke trouble for the area, and Ba Sing Se if I didn’t stop whatever he was up to. Then I saw Sozin’s comet in the sky. I followed the trail away from the village and Ba sing Se to a secluded area of woods with bright lights flashing towards the sky. I followed the lights and there I found Drakken, his gang of criminals, his massive glowing machine, and…Shego.”

She stopped again and finished her cup of tea. The distant look in her eyes disappeared when she saw the plates of bread and she took a piece and began to eat.

“And?” Iroh pressed, immersed in her story, “What happened next?”

“Yes,” Katara exclaimed urgently, “Please continue!”

Kim turned to the enraptured pair of Katara and Iroh and continued her tale.

“The comet was still high in the sky as I broke through the clearing. In the center stood the largest contraption of metal, tubes, and glowing lights that I’ve ever seen. Drakken stood in front of his machine and talked to his men. I heard some of what he talked about as I approached silently. He talked about…breaching the veil to the spirit world, and raising an army of spirits to take over the world. The massive machine behind him hummed and shook as he spoke as if it had its own malevolent intelligence. I got close enough to incapacitate one of the other guards but a few others saw me. I was found out. His henchmen came at me by the score but my art aided me in dispatching them quickly. I approached Drakken and his preposterous machine. He saw me and screamed my name in hatred. He ordered all of his underlings to attack me and they came at me in waves. I used my Earth Bending abilities to knock them off their feet and out of the clearing entirely. With his underlings out of the picture Drakken cowered next to his machine. Then…”

Kim’s voice dropped a bit and her tone gained a harder edge as she continued to speak.

“She appeared. Shego landed in between Drakken and I in a blinding flash of green light and heat. I had never felt such heat before! The spot where she landed melted and glowed bright orange at her feet. Shego looked different thought. Changed. Her skin had taken a slight green hue to it and instead of the bright fires that enveloped her hands her fire was replaced by this bright green glow. Her long dark hair swirled around her face as your eyes met. She looked confident and arrogant as usual but her smile told me that something was different about her. I heard Drakken scream for her to attack and she leapt at me. I pushed a massive column of stone up from the ground at an angle toward her and intended to fling her from the clearing like the others but her powers melted through the stone column like it was made of butter. She bore done at me with her fist and I leaped back. The ground exploded violently in flames as her fist struck the ground. She was stronger, a _lot_ stronger, thanks to Sozin’s comet. I steeled myself as she came at me and I went to meet her.”

The servant boy refilled Kim’s cup with hot tea and she took a moment to take a drink. She stared at the cup for a moment and then continued.

“We fought. She was faster and stronger than before, almost as fast as me at full strength. It was all I could do to dodge block her attacks. She smashed through every barrier I made and batted aside my Earth Bending attacks like they were nothing. She was supremely confident in her abilities and she had every reason to believe so. I was completely on the defensive even when I landed a hit here and there. Still she came on. Finally I found an opening when she overextended herself and I struck with a kick to her midsection that sent her flying back. I moved in quickly to capitalize on my momentum and unleashed everything I had on her. My attacks forced her on the defensive for once. I landed a good blow across her face that sent her reeling but she immediately countered with a back kick to my mid-section. I suddenly lost all the air in my lungs. It felt like getting struck by a falling tree! I heard a rib snap and I knew this fight was going to be different than the others. We squared off again warily as Drakken’s machine began humming louder and the lights flashed more frequently. Her balled fists glowed green and she came at me again. I ran to meet her with all my strength and speed. Her strikes were slower and more measured than before but my injuries slowed me down as well. We were too evenly matched and countered each other’s moves like we were sparring partners for our whole lives.”

Kim took another break to take a bite of sweetbread with a blueberry glaze on it. Then she washed it down with a drink from her tea cup. She slowly put the cup down and took a deep breath.

“It…it was my fault. I got sloppy. I couldn’t penetrate her defenses and I countered her strikes and swift kicks. We were at an impasse. Drakken’s humming machine increased in pitch and intensity while Shego and I circled each other, trying to find an opening. I took a risk. I decided to gamble and drop my guard to let her in and I was going to strike her right as she struck me. She took the bait and my stomach and chest exploded in pain from the force of her fist. I didn’t have the strength to strike in that split second opening her strike gave me. She struck me again and I doubled over and felt more ribs breaking. Her green fires scorched my legs and shoulders. Another glowing fist struck me on the side of my head and I saw my hair catch fire briefly before everything went black. When…When I regained consciousness…I…I saw her standing over me in triumph. Her fists glowing green with her power as Sozin’s comet faded in the night sky. My vision became blurry and I couldn’t feel my legs. I could dimly hear Drakken laughing manically behind me somewhere. My eyes focused on Shego as I concentrated. Her eyes, always burning with drive and passion had changed. Instead of gloating in her victory she looked…scared and…ashamed. I coughed blood and gritted my teeth as I felt my life force trickle away from me. I willed a large boulder to rise from the ground slowly because I didn’t want to alert Shego to its presence. At the last second I heard Drakken scream to Shego in alarm but by then my final attack had gained enough momentum and speed to make his cry moot. I saw the boulder strike Shego from behind and it carried her directly into the path of Drakken’s machine. There was a blinding flash of light and then…nothing. I thought I was gone then. I didn’t think anything and I couldn’t see anything but darkness. I don’t remember anything else until I woke up in the hospital in Ba Sing Se.”

“You were lucky that the patrol saw the explosion in the distance,” Iroh remarked, “That was truly a harrowing tale.”

“I’m happy to be alive,” Kim said gratefully, “But I know Drakken and Shego are still out there.”

“I have contacted some old friends that owe me favors and they are looking into finding Drakken and Shego. Master Bumi is now aware of them and he is doing what he can with his network to see what he can find out about them,” Iroh said.

“Shego is driven and intelligent. Drakken is too, but on a lesser scale than Shego on the intelligent part. He likes to talk too much about his plans _before_ they are completed,” Kim said.

“As most megalomaniacs tend to be,” Iroh mused with a grin, “But this…Shego seems to be the formidable one.”

“I wouldn’t want to cross paths with her,” Katara said then bit into a breadstick.

“You’ve dealt with worse, or so I’ve heard,” Kim responded as she ate.

“Maybe, but I’ve learned never to underestimate the danger of a Fire Bender. Oh, uh, no offense, Uncle Iroh.”

“No offense was taken,” he said with a smile, “That is a healthy and wise path to take.”

“So what are you going to do, Kim? I mean, do you have any idea where they could be hiding, or, is there an area that they frequent?”

Kim frowned, “Not really, no. At first I thought Drakken stayed in the area around Ba Sing Se, but each time I came across him and his schemes he was further away from this area. He must have a means of transport, but I don’t know what, sorry.”

“Well, if you’re still looking for them I’m sure my friends would be happy to help you,” Katara offered, “I’m on my way to the Fire Nation to meet with Zuko and Aang. We could meet you hear after our business is done there.”

“Thank you for the offer Katara, but you have more important things to do than help me, a total stranger, find a mad scientist and his underlings. Drakken and Shego are my problem and I don’t want to drag anyone in on my problems. But thank you none the less.”

“It won’t be a problem,” Katara said, “Tell you what, you think about it and if you change your mind by the time I get back we’ll go from there, okay?”

Kim nodded and smiled at Katara, “Okay, that sounds good.”

Katara smiled back at Kim. The trio finished their breakfast and Iroh and Kim watched as Katara left on her journey to the Fire Nation to meet with her friends. Before she left she impishly gave Kim a friendly hung and then Iroh. As Katara faded from the road Kim turned to Iroh.

“Mas…Uncle Iroh? Can I speak to you plainly for a moment?”

“Of course,” he rumbled.

“Thanks to Katara’s healing water I’m feeling much better. Not completely better but enough to be functional around your tea shop. I want to thank you by helping you around the shop. I can cook, clean, and serve tea if you’ll let me. I’ll do it for free and I’ll get another job. I want to work off my debts to repay your kindness to me.”

He turned to face Kim with a warm expression on his face and bowed respectfully to her and said, “It would be my honor to have you as a member of my staff.”

Elated and with a renewed sense of purpose Kim entered Iroh’s tea shop to make herself useful. Iroh followed soon after her to take care of his customers.

Kim dove into her work and made herself useful throughout the tea shop. Iroh refused to take any money from Kim but she impressed him with her work ethic and enthusiasm. The days passed and he continued to train her in the morning and in the evening. He pushed her Earth Bending abilities to the limits of her knowledge and he determined that while she was not a novice Bender she was not exactly an intermediate student either. She would need a proper Earth Bender instructor for that. But he did teach her the basics of countering certain powerful Fire Bending moves. Kim took Iroh’s lessons to heart and proved to be an enthusiastic and avid student under his tutelage. By the end of the first week of real training, Kim had mastered the basic countering moves Iroh had taught her. Satisfied with her progress, Iroh began teaching her more advanced counter moves. By the end of Kim’s second week of training she had learned to a good degree most of the moves he taught her. Another benefit of the training sessions to Kim was her increase in mobility and her speed. Her body continued to heal and by the end of the second week she felt good enough to incorporate higher jumps and longer leaps back into her repertoire. Iroh noted the change in her as well and was pleased at her progress. He changed his attacks accordingly to keep his student on her toes, literally and figuratively.

Kim enjoyed her training sessions immensely but even more fun for her was night time when the tea shop closed. It was a time of relaxation and tea with stimulating discussions about philosophy and morality with Uncle Iroh. Sweet pastries and candies were eaten in great quantities as Iroh would give Kim a moral quandary or a philosophical dilemma and then would listen intently to Kim’s answer. Her answers already reinforced his impression of her as level-headed with a strong moralistic bent. The discussion rose to the next level once Iroh introduced Kim to his favorite past time, the game Pai Sho. Once he taught Kim the basics she became an avid student of the game. On a few occasions their games lasted all throughout the night and only had to end when the sun rose the following morning.

During her third week of training Kim’s speed and mobility had risen to a point where she was able to counter Iroh’s attacks and send a few basic Earth Bending attacks his way. He countered them easily but he smiled and encouraged her to continue. He had to manage his weight, after all, and exercise was good for the body and the soul. By the middle of the week both master and apprentice kept each other busy hopping, leaping, and dodging each other’s attacks in the back yard of the tea shop. She incorporated Iroh’s special counters into her attack routines as well as her defensive ones. Iroh’s own defensive circle shrank considerably once Kim fully understood and incorporated his teachings into her routines. Iroh was having a great time training the young girl, and her drive to succeed easily matched the natural passion of the flame he held in his heart. At night, her morality discussions were just as passionate and she was even able to pose a philosophical question or two to the old man, much to his delight. She listened to his allegorical tales with great interest and this gave the old man a chance to let some of his inner actor out during his performances. She slowly got better at Pai Sho and started thinking several steps ahead and began discerning Iroh’s moves and planned counters for them.

By the end of the third week Kim’s body was almost completely healed. Thanks to Katara’s healing water, the burns and scars that once covered her body were now gone. There was still some soreness in her joints and a few bruises on her back that had not completely healed but there were well on their way to disappearing. Kim spent her time training with Iroh and working at his tea shop. She listened for any offhand mention of Shego or Drakken from the customers but there was none. Night brought engaging conversation, discussion and a match with Iroh on her new favorite game, Pai Sho. Iroh smiled the widest during the Pai Sho games, happy for the company, and happy to teach a new student some of his tricks. She had not beaten him yet, but she had come close once, only to lose to the master strategist at the end.

The fourth week of training was the most intense Kim had to endure during her time living with Iroh. He held back less than the previous weeks and Kim was forced to use every trick she knew and every counter move her master taught her to keep Iroh’s fires at bay. By the middle of the week she moved quicker and was able to judge his movements and gestures more correctly. Her counters were up almost before his attacks came out. Inwardly, Iroh smiled. She was a great student and took it upon herself to learn his movements without being prompted. By the end of the fourth week Kim was dodging, and countering his attacks much easier than before. She was even able to press the attack on her master with her Earth Bending art, and Iroh was pressed to alter his stances and routines when Kim applied his teachings and found gaps in his defenses. Kim was under no illusion that in a real battle with the Dragon of the West she would not stand a chance but she felt a sense of accomplishment as her Earth Bending attacks made him dodge and run a gauntlet of earth spikes.

At the beginning of the fifth week the training routine changed. There was no training in the morning, instead Iroh commanded Kim to hours of meditation. Kim did not understand the reason for the change but she did as he commanded. She knelt at a small earth shrine of Bumi and meditated all morning and afternoon. By the time the sun started to set Iroh entered her bedroom and interrupted her from her meditations.

“It is time, Kim. Come.”

Kim dutifully followed her master as he led her outside the city. 

“Where are we going, master?” Kim asked.

“To a secluded, safe place,” Iroh answered cryptically.

The continued their journey for a time in silence until Iroh stopped in an area of gentle rolling hills devoid of trees. He surveyed the area and found it to his liking. He turned to Kim and bowed to her.

“We are here, Kim. In this place I will teach you one more move. Hopefully you will never have to use this move for it is dangerous and potentially deadly.”

“I am ready to learn, master,” Kim responded dutifully.

“You say that now, but there are reasons for caution. Tell me, Kim, have you ever seen a Fire Bender strike with lightning before?”

Kim frowned and shook her head, “No, master Iroh. I have heard stories about it, but I have never seen it before.”

“It is powerful and can be as dangerous to the one attempting it as it is to his enemies,” Iroh explained gravely, “Only the strongest Fire Benders know the secret. Fire Lord Ozai knew it. Princess Azula mastered it. _I_ mastered it.”

Kim’s eyes widened in awe as he spoke, “Allow me to provide a demonstration. Do you see that dead tree on the hill over there?”

Kim turned her head and nodded.

“Watch.”

Kim felt the very air change around her. The air smelled different, and the faint taste of ozone was on her lips. Iroh crouched in an attacker’s stance and she heard him breathe deeply. Peripherally she saw wisps of her hair react to the increased static electricity around her. Small blue electrical discharges danced and arced around Iroh’s feet and arms, and Kim took several involuntary steps back. Iroh’s face was a grim mask of determination and deadly intent. Suddenly he roared and shot his arm out towards the dead tree on the next hill. A massive lightning bolt shot forth from his outstretched arm and screamed to its target. In less time than it took to blink, the bolt of lightning struck it target, and incinerated it in an impressive and deadly display of destructive power and bright light. The sound of a thunderclap happened a full second later, but the dead tree was already no more by the time the sound of the attack traveled the short distance to Kim’s ears. The area around where the dead tree stood was now black and charred, and gave no sign that a tree ever existed there. Iroh turned slowly to face Kim across the way, his expression still grim.

Kim recovered from her initial shock and stared in awe at the charred space on the other hill.

“That’s…amazing,” she breathed in awe.

He grunted darkly in response.

“I mean…amazing in a terrifying way. I have never seen such power! How can someone defend themselves against that?”

“I will attempt to show you, even though it is a Fire Bending technique. I learned it from watching Water Benders redirect an opponent’s energy. I do not know if you can use it, but I will show you my technique. The technique is dangerous, Kim. You must let the lightning into you and use your chi to redirect it out of you. The danger is that the lightning will pass through your heart on its way out.”

He explained to Kim the theory of redirecting energy first and then showed her his stance and the gestures he used. Kim mimicked his gestures as he repeated them again and again. An hour passed as master and apprentice wordlessly practiced the technique repeatedly. Once Kim’s movements and gestures were synchronized with Iroh’s they stopped. He turned to her and bowed again to her.

“That is enough for tonight,” he said to Kim, “there will be no other training this week other than you practicing this technique, do you understand?”

Kim bowed respectfully to Iron and replied, “Yes, master Iroh. Thank you for showing me your technique.”

He sighed heavily with a look of concern on his face and then he spoke, “Truthfully I do not know if it will help. This is a Fire Bending technique and I only taught it to Zuko and Aang. You are not a Fire Bender nor are you a Water Bender with the ability to redirect an opponent’s chi back at them. I fear that if you are under such an attack my technique will not help you. But the theory of redirecting chi is sound. Perhaps you may be able to develop your own redirecting technique in the future.”

His eyes widened in surprise as Kim suddenly ran up to him and gave him a big, tight hug. She buried her face in his girth and hugged him as tight as she could. Her emotion poured forth in her hug.

“Thank you for teaching me, Uncle Iroh. Thank you for everything,” she said vehemently.

Iroh wrapped his arms around Kim and hugged her back with a grandfatherly smile on his face. She hugged him for a long time and eventually released him. They shared a smile together and then headed back to the tea shop. The rest of the week passed with Kim practicing Iroh’s technique and helping around the tea shop. 

At the end of the fifth week Kim caught a break. She overheard two customers talking about a blue-skinned man with black hair and strange robes ranting about the state of the world. She asked them where they saw him and they told Kim that they encountered the strange man in an Inn in a town south of Ba Sing Se two weeks ago. Uncle Iroh overheard the conversation also and sighed in sadness as he knew Kim would be leaving soon.

The next morning Iroh approached Kim while she was finishing her practices.

“Hey, Uncle Iroh,” Kim said cheerfully with a smile, “I’m just finishing up here and I’ll be ready to help out in the shop shortly.”

“Thank you for your help, Kim Possible, but I think working day in and out in my shop is not your destiny. I can feel your anxiousness to return to your quest to find Drakken and Shego. I overheard the conversation you had with the travelers yesterday, and I feel I have kept you hear long enough. I will not keep you from the path you have chosen.”

Kim’s smile disappeared and changed to one of guilt and unease.

“But…the shop…the customers…my training…I’m…I’m not ready,” she protested.

“You are, Kim Possible,” he said soothingly but with a firmness in his voice, “You have learned all I can teach you at your level of experience, Kim. You will need to find an Earth Bender to further your training on your path. Sadly, your path with me will have to end here. But I have some things for you on your journey. Here, take this.”

Iroh handed Kim a folded bundle of clothing in the traditional colors of the Earth Kingdom.

“Your speed and mobility are among your greatest assets,” he explained, “The normal weighted traditional clothing is an impediment to those assets. I have purchased several outfits for you that I think you will find more to your liking. A gift…from a grandfather who never had a grandchild.”

Kim took the large bundle of clothing from Iroh and held them tightly to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and she saw Uncle Iroh wipe a tear away from his face as he smiled at her.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” she said, the emotion in her voice nearly reached the point of breaking, “But thank you master…Uncle Iroh.”

“Try them on and see if you like them,” he stated as he wiped away another tear.

Kim did as instructed. He had bought her several outfits of similar design and make. The pants were loose and baggy, and offered more freedom of movement than the traditional garb. The shirt was black with the customized symbol of Iroh’s old standard when he was a general, but in the green color of the Earth kingdom. The shirt was made of fine silk and must have cost Iroh plenty. She had several three shirts to choose from, one was a full shirt, the next was a half shirt, and the last shirt was an even lighter shirt than the rest and the fabric ended at her shoulders. A belt with attached leather pouches and utility loops added to the ensemble. Over-the-shoulder sashes and a collection of bandoleers completed the accessories. She put on the pants, the half shirt and the belt. She returned to Iroh who smiled approvingly.

“Everything fits beautifully,” she exclaimed, “You were right, Uncle Iroh! This is so much lighter than the traditional clothing. I feel like I’m floating on air!”

“I am happy you like it,” he said with a beaming smile, “I have also packed some things for your journey. Dried tea leaves, breads, herbs, and of course, plenty of sweets. I have one more gift for you as well.”

He pulled his arm from behind his back and produced a thin, square box to Kim. She took it and looked at Uncle Iroh eagerly.

“What is this?”

“Your very own Pai Sho board with all of the pieces,” he replied with a smile, “For those quiet times when you can find a player to pass the night.”

Uncle Iroh gave an audible ‘ _oof_ ’ as he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Kim’s bear hug. He wrapped his arms around the red head and returned the loving gesture and they held each other for a long time. 

“I’ll never forget you Uncle Iroh,” she blubbered in his chest.

“You will always have a home here, Kim Possible. Your path will take you to many places but please be sure that your path brings you back here from time to time.”

She sniffed and released Uncle Iroh from her hug and smiled warmly at him. She reached in and planted a loving kiss on the old man’s cheek. He blushed but his smile widened. She gathered her things and Uncle Iroh handed her the provision bag he made for her journey. With a kiss and a wave goodbye, Kim left the tea shop and Ba Sing Se. She headed south in search of Drakken.

Iroh watched her leave, tears streamed down his face but he knew they would meet again and he looked forward to those happy nights in the future where they would talk and play Pai Sho together. He turned back to his tea shop to help deliver tea to his customers.

** Two Days Later in Ba Sing Se… **

Iroh’s routine had not changed since Kim left. He enjoyed the morning training workout with Kim and he kept that routine going to get back into shape. It was a typical day and he served tea to his usual customers. He told jokes, laughed, and shared stories with the other old timers who frequented his place of business. The day was like any other day, busy, but uneventful. Until…

The chime rang as the door opened to Iroh’s tea shop. He heard it hundreds of times every day but this time the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He gave no outward indication of his rising alarm as he heard a woman’s voice behind him.

“Excuse me,” the womanly voice said.

He turned around.

Before him stood a tall, raven-haired woman. She was beautiful in a dangerous way. She wore black lipstick that was as dark as her lusciously long hair. Her piercing green eyes declared to all the drive and passions that burned within her. She had a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body. Her skin had a very subtle shade of green to it and she wore the traditional black and red traveling garb of the Fire Nation. His eyes narrowed as he met her gaze.

“Can I help you?” he said evenly.

“My name is Shego and I am looking for a girl,” she stated just as evenly.

“There are many girls in Ba Sing Se,” he said, “Could you perhaps be more specific?”

The right corner of her black painted lips curled into a smirk as she replied, “Yes. I can be _very_ specific. I am looking for Kim Possible.”

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. A little background on this...  
> This has been an idea in my head for years but I never got around to putting it down. I've left the KiGo fandom years back and recently got back into it. In fact, this idea is what got me back in and got we working on continuing my old stories again. I'd really like to know your thoughts on this. I want to know if my attempt to bring Kim into the Avatar world makes sense. I want to know if my idea for Shego getting her plasma powers make sense.  
> This has been an absolute joy to write and i really want to know everyone's thoughts on this work, what worked, what didn't, etc. Combining two of my favorite series has been a joy and a half, and I'm open to ideas on how to bring in other Kim Possible characters into the story. I wanted to start Kim off alone at first because i envisioned her meeting with Ron, Monique, and others would be interesting to write, but I'm not real sure where/how to bring them in.  
> I don't normally ask for comments but i really want to know what everyone who reads this thinks about it. Ideas and critiques of my horrible writing are always welcomed. I hope you enjoyed my take on things and are interested in this story.  
> Godspeed and cheers to you all and thank you!  
> Mezzic


End file.
